


Entranced

by TheSpectralDuke



Series: Misadventures [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Marking, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpectralDuke/pseuds/TheSpectralDuke
Summary: Tahla returns from the Carteneau Flats with the power of the Dreadwyrm Trance. Maurelin gets more than he bargained for when she demonstrates it.(Spoilers for both Heavensward MSQ and the Heavensward Summoner questline)
Series: Misadventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938301
Kudos: 6





	Entranced

Sparks scraped from his axe's edge when Maurelin stroked the whetstone over it, the weapon's haft across his knees while the duskwight rested his back on cool stone. Even in the comfort of the Forgotten Knight's rooms it was far colder than he was used to, he mused with another scrape of stone on steel. La Noscea had spoiled him, perhaps, though wearing just his tunic and breeches likely didn't help.

Even as he worked, the warrior frowned a little. His next stroke was harder across the axe's edge, his fingers clenched tight. The familiar feeling of uselessness weighed heavy on his shoulders as he worked. The list played over in his head, powerless to protect Gerlind from the Bloody Banquet, powerless to find her until Tataru had lit their way, _powerless_ to even help fight Nidhogg with a swarm of Horde dragons barring his path to where Tahla and the others fought at Estinien's side.

Powerless to save Haurchefant and spare Gerlind her grief-fuelled rage. He had not even been there, busy fighting through the Vault's defenders and feeling like he contributed _something_ for the first time since the clash with Ravana. That small triumph had quickly faded when he stepped onto the Vault's roof with bloody axe in hand, replaced by horror at the sight of Haurchefant's cold corpse with Gerlind's tears raining upon it. Hells take the Archbishop, the Heavens' Ward, the whole swiving lot of them, Maurelin cursed internally, pain welling as he misjudged his next stroke of the whetstone and his weapon's sharp edge clipped a finger. Laying both aside he examined the shallow gash, blood welling in earnest until he sucked on the cut and let the coppery taste overwhelm his tongue. Sometimes after battle he would return to his senses with his mouth full of the taste, his tongue bitten in one of his furious cries.

Pain and blood were both old friends, the murky-haired duskwight thought drily. He would take such wounds over the feeling of impotence that recent events had left him in spades. Even if he had played his part, the feeling nagged. What if he had cleaved through the Vault's defenders even a minute faster? Might Tahla's magic have bolstered Haurchefant's shield enough to save the lord? Or might it have been Maurelin in the way of Zephirin's spear?

The door opened and Tahla stepped in, a little smirk on her lips as she pushed the door shut with her foot. The keeper of the moon regarded him with amber eyes, watching him suck at his finger. “Another war wound, Maurelin?” she teased.

“A scratch, nothing more,” he retorted. Her boots stepped lightly across to him, his lover slumping heavily on the bed at his side while the duskwight moved axe and whetstone aside. “How did you find the plains of Carteneau? As ashen and barren as the stories say?”

She stretched with arms held high, rolling her head around her neck. “More so, and with an Ascian to boot.”

“Delightful,” Maurelin deadpanned, taking his finger from his mouth to inspect the still bleeding cut. Immediately Tahla's came to it, her tongue lapping at his blood while she smirked at him. “And your ill-conceived attempt to invoke the Dreadwyrm?”

She swatted his ear. “It went perfectly. Y'mhitra says I merely need to hone the trance until the time comes to fight the Ascian again.”

“Thordan too,” the warrior muttered.

Tahla's smirk turned bitter, her eyes darkening. She wrapped an arm around him and let her tail stroke on his back through his tunic. “We would have to beat Gerlind off to take any of their heads, I think.” Even with the angry edge to her voice her sarcasm won through, enough that Maurelin found himself smiling.

“Aye, but she might at least leave me Grinnaux as a scrap from her table. I would show him who better wields the axe.”

Tahla laughed against his neck. “Then I hope he bows to you anon.” Her eyes turned to Maurelin's finger and she lapped more blood from it.

“Has your sordid ritual given you a newfound taste for blood?” the duskwight teased. She chuckled and bared her fangs at him with a purr before standing, swaying her hips with every step backward.

“Mayhap it has given me a thirst,” the summoner teased, reaching for her grimoire. Her teeth clenched in a determined leer, the hairs on Maurelin's nape standing as she gathered the aether to her. The air crackled with levin around her and the duskwight looked on as spectral blue flames ignited from Tahla's pores, dancing over her coat and leggings without harming either. In an instant the trance took hold, her eyes now burning that eerie blue, Maurelin feeling as though unseen wings cast their shadow over him. She blazed with the Dreadwyrm's very essence, more majestic even though he could have towered over her just by standing. A low growl left Tahla's throat and she shivered, grimoire tumbling from her hand to thud on the floor. For a moment the keeper stood like a statue, iron-hued hair stood on edge, her tail lashing like a whip from side to side.

“Tahla?” Maurelin ventured, reaching out cautiously for her while her blue eyes transfixed him. Suddenly he found himself afraid, more so than he had been when she and Y'mhitra had concocted their mad scheme. The Dreadwyrm, _Bahamut_ , the dragon had left its scars on both their pasts and though they had both seen its end in the Coils, the duskwight had little wish to go playing around in that particular grave. But Tahla needed more strength, especially when the Heavens' Ward had seemingly become _more_ than mortal, and so she had argued him down.

Before he could speak another word or think another thought, Tahla pounced like a predator. Her fingers were claws in his sides, biting into him through his tunic while the miqo'te pinned him to the bed. For once Maurelin struggled, but in her frenzy he could not free himself and soon he did not even want to when her kisses were furious and hot against his skin and lips. Tahla's fangs joined the fray to dig into his skin, bruising, the slightest ilm from drawing blood while she purred and growled like an animal atop him. Her eyes still blazed blue, like the trance had her in its throes and all he could do was hope that it would end in time.

Though, he thought when Tahla sank her teeth into his neck, he could not pretend he wasn't _enjoying_ it.

Fingers clenched hard in his tunic, almost bruising his ribs while Tahla tugged at the garment until it ripped apart. She continued to bite, tongue lapping the blood her fangs left behind while she ripped his top apart in her frenzy to leave ruined cloth tossed across the room. She descended on his bare chest, leaving bloody bites in her wake while Maurelin writhed in pleasure and pain both. Her hips worked atop a swiftly hardening cock, each stroke of her sodden leggings over his breeches making his blood pump faster and hotter to his member. Unwilling to merely lay and take it, the duskwight fought, managing to work Tahla's coat off her arms and toss it away even with the miqo'te continuing to savage his skin. Fresh blood welled to brush on old scars and with her so ferocious all he could do to get rid of her shirt was to tear it apart just as she had his tunic. Maurelin groaned into Tahla's hair, feeling her fangs nip and scrape, relishing the animal she had become as she topped him and continued to mark him as hers with every sink of teeth through skin. He bled in a trail down from his neck, head slamming down on the sheets while his hands tried to cling to his lover's writhing body. He petted and pinched her ears and Tahla full snarled at him, eyes snapping up still burning blue. The miqo'te flowed down and Maurelin could not stop himself whimpering when that wonderful pressure left his cock, Tahla ripping open his breeches with no care for how the laces snapped before yanking them and his smalls down his legs in one fell pull.

“Tahla,” he snarled, the miqo'te growling back when he again pinched her ears and clawing her way back up his body. Each time she moved she left another bite in her wake, fangs specked red when she bared them an ilm from his face. Before her hips could press down on his the duskwight grabbed her leggings, yanking them and her panties down in one go, fighting against her with their teeth smacking together each time another wild kiss joined their faces. Leaving one hand to awkwardly tug her clothes down her legs, the other thrust two fingers into Tahla's sodden core hard in retaliation for her hand furiously tugging on his shaft. The iron-furred keeper bit at his chin with a whimper, a curl of his fingers leaving her wailing with blue eyes squeezed closed. Maurelin drank in her scent while she pressed against him, her leggings abandoned on her shins so that he could grip her body as hard as she gripped his.

Still feral, Tahla slammed him back onto the mattress with a lunge. Maurelin only just pulled his hand clear of her cunt, slick fingers coming around to cup her arse hard. Every time she bit with fangs or nails he bled, but the ferocity of it all was a new level of roughness that left him desperately throbbing. Try as he might the duskwight could not compete with her, unwilling to utterly let go and risk doing her serious harm even when her trance left her with no such restrictions. It was like the very Dreadwyrm's fury burned in her mind and stoked her lust into something violent.

The keeper bit him again hard, sucking on his blood like something vampiric before pressing bloody lips to his. Maurelin tasted the coppery tang again and the beast within rose to its call, his own fingers clenching tighter until Tahla mewled against his mouth. He devoured her eagerly, their hips yearning so fiercely that even without his cock in her they thrust to trap his length against her slit. Tahla's thighs soaked in her need, drenching him too every time they dry rutted without an opening for him to line cock with cunt and take her no matter how he yearned to. For once he could not deny that Tahla was calling the shots, and a feral, bestial Tahla at that.

Her tongue traced the wounds she had torn in him, supping his blood with quick strokes before she returned to his lips to share the taste. Tahla's tail lashed furiously the whole time, her movements draconic, her back arching under his grip like she tried to spread wings she did not have. It was a brief lull but Maurelin seized it with both hands, reaching down in a hurry to grip his cock. With Tahla continuing to savage him it was hard to find the right angle, his throbbing head brushing over her folds again and again to leave them both whining, but at least the elezen found his mark and thrust in a frenzy. Tahla's heat consumed him eagerly, walls clenched tight around his length with the miqo'te immediately launching herself into riding him without relent.

Maurelin cried out in wounded ecstasy, all his cuts stinging but utmost pleasure burning in his veins. Every time he thrust up Tahla met him, their primal rhythm so perfect that even her trance could not disrupt it. Her snarls and growls gave way to equally furious panting, the blue glow of her eyes hidden behind clenched lids and her nails digging deeper every time Maurelin struck her spot. The duskwight snarled her name in answer to her cries, lost in her so deep that it was only when her eyes slid open still burning cobalt that he remembered her trance. Fangs and tongue worked a fierce rhythm, the former biting and the latter lapping, broken only when Tahla seared her lips to his and again they shared his essence. Pain and pleasure fought for dominance, if he were not so enraptured Maurelin might have feared bleeding out but all he could muster in his mind was the overwhelming urge to continue fucking her.

The bed cracked and creaked beneath their fury, their thrusts so fierce that each time he bottomed out inside Tahla their hips slapped hard enough to bruise. Even so it was like a rabid energy possessed her, her stamina seemingly boundless as she rode him toward an ever-approaching climax. Maurelin surged up to kiss her, digging his nails into her back as she scraped her fangs on his lips and buried her own fingers in his flesh. Still she had no words, only pants and screams and snarls when he thrust deep or his nails bit hard enough to stain his own fingers in blood. The room filled with the scent and sound of their rutting, drowning his nose and ears while his mouth was buried in the mingling tastes of Tahla and his ichor, a strange mixture of spice and copper that almost had him gagging. Tahla's lips on his put a stop to that, her tongue feverishly sampling every ilm of him, his own retaliating in earnest.

“Tahla!” he snarled into her mouth as their hips clashed again, the pain that stung and throbbed over his body almost overtaking the pleasure of this infernal lovemaking. He redoubled his efforts, trying to find the end of Tahla's madness, hoping that her climax would break through the Dreadwyrm's furious hold on her. Their lips parted and before she could snap at his skin again he had her neck in his hold, lips and teeth ravaging her flesh in a small measure of vengeance for all the bites she had dealt him. Tahla whined through furious purrs, her pace slowing just a little before rising to a new peak. Maurelin slumped against the covers, groaning and gasping with each slap of her lips against the hilt of his cock. His breath washed over the marks he left in her throat, the sound of wood splintering unable to disturb their entranced passion even as Maurelin tipped over his edge. He screamed her name into bruised skin, overcome while she drew back to glare with blazing blue eyes just a moment.

The duskwight emptied himself into her in maddened spurts, seed flooding into Tahla's heat, her hands clenched on the base of his throat to lift her over him. She continued to rise and fall, skin glistening with sweat, breasts swaying and bouncing with her. Maurelin could do nothing but limply rest his hands at her hips, clinging to her to weather his orgasm to its end while he sang her name in rough gasps. The miqo'te's ears flattened to her skull, tail lashing at his legs as her own panting gave way to a single note of ecstasy. Tahla shrieked and her eyes snapped closed, head falling back while her fingernails dug into his throat. Her elezen lover crashed down from his high, stinging all over from her marks and holding her as best he could while she writhed with rolls of her hips. Still that note sang from her throat, growing more strained by the moment while Tahla shuddered. Even so she continued to ride him at breakneck pace, whether it was the trance or instinct that made her carry on.

“Tahla,” Maurelin panted, wincing with each brush of her on his bruises. The duskwight caressed her hips, her voice slowly weakening until she had nothing but breathless panting to offer. Beads of sweat ran over her skin to drip onto him, making his cuts sting more keenly where blood and water mingled. The miqo'te slumped over at last, utterly spent and gasping deep to find her wind, eyes slipping open just enough for him to see the blue fade and familiar amber return.

“M-Maurelin...” As she fell the duskwight caught her, gently bringing her to lay against his chest. Pale hands brushed over damp dusky skin, so gentle compared to the violent throes they had shared just moments before. “I...”

Maurelin planted a kiss in her hair at the base of an ear. “I told you I thought this was a poor idea, Tahla,” he purred.

Even so spent she somehow mustered the strength to reach up and weakly swat at him. “If you wanted to you could have stopped me. Held me down until the trance ended.” She glanced up with a beginnings of a smirk at her lips. “You _enjoyed_ that.”

Maurelin chuckled a little, wincing as she brushed over his cuts. “If only I could say the same for Gibrillont once he discovers we have broken the bed.” He pressed his hand over the mattress, trying to measure the damage to little avail before returning it to Tahla's back. “And thanks to you, we shall be washing blood out of the sheets too.”

“I shall have to apologize _profusely_ ,” the keeper half hissed half sighed, fingers stroking his jaw. “Give me a moment to catch my breath and I will heal these.” A fingertip ran over a scabbing cut, coming away with just a little blood for her to lap up.

“If your ritual has turned you into some kind of bloodthirsty monster,” Maurelin deadpanned, “I hope Y'mhitra can find a solution in those tomestones of hers before you drink me dry.”

She laughed wearily. “I also suspect I wouldn't be much use against the Ascian the next time we meet if the trance merely makes me try to fuck him rather than kill him.”

“C'jhimei and I might just finish the job for you in that case,” the duskwight teased, watching as she slowly stood and stretched, seed and slick drenching her thighs and his softened cock both. His fingermarks still stood red on her back, slowly scabbing over while she plucked her grimoire from the floor and began working her magic. One by one his cuts closed, scabbed over and faded to scars in the span of seconds, the pain lingering but slowly fading to a dull ache. Once she was sure he was completely healed she turned her attention to herself, closing the tears his nails had opened in her back before casting the grimoire aside. Tahla crawled back into bed beside him, nestling into his embrace.

“Surely Gibrillont will not mind if we wait a while before we go and apologize,” she purred softly, hair brushing on his jaw while she rested her hair against his neck. The duskwight dragged the covers over them wearily, holding her tight.

“We?” he echoed wryly. “I was but a poor victim trying to fend off the very Dreadwyrm's fury in your body.”

Tahla poked him hard enough to make him wince and growl. “As though I would waste the Dreadwyrm's fury on you when an Ascian and those whoresons in the Heavens' Ward are all waiting.”

Maurelin laughed against her ear, brushing his lips against it. “Then I hope soon to see them tremble in their boots before you, Tahla.” She gave an approving purr and snuggled closer, Maurelin letting his eyes close while he relaxed into her embrace. The broken bed, the wounds that still stung, he put those aside for a time. Instead he imagined Tahla resplendent in her new power and fury, obliterating Ascian and smug knight alike with Bahamut's very might burning through her.

Much as the memory of Bahamut was a bitter one, he could not help but grin at the thought of Tahla wielding the Dreadwyrm's power so. Once she had it under control, surely even Thordan would tremble before her.

If only he could bring such might to bear against all the enemies they faced, Maurelin mused bitterly, Grinnaux's specter sneering from his memory. Deep within his breast an ember of rage burned alongside the flame of his love, an ember that had glowed from the moment he stumbled onto the Vault's roof and saw Haurchefant a bloodied corpse in Gerlind's arms. For the time being that was all it was.

But even as he lay holding his lover tight, that ember slowly grew, fed by anger and impotence and vengeance. Entranced he drifted into sleep, dreaming of a future in which he and Tahla fought the Heavens' Ward together and emerged victorious.


End file.
